1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a house furniture and, more particularly, to a combination cabinet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional combination cabinet comprises two side plates, a top plate mounted between the side plates, a bottom plate mounted between the side plates, a drawer mounted between the side plates, and a plurality of separation plates mounted between the side plates and located between the top plate and the bottom plate. However, the conventional combination cabinet has a fixed structure so that the user cannot change and adjust the relative positions of the plates of the conventional combination cabinet according to their practical requirement. In addition, the distance between the separation plates is fixed and cannot be adjusted freely.